O que é o amor? Versão para menores de sete anos
by ArtisLasair
Summary: Tsunade nunca pensou que seria tão difícil responder uma simples pergunta... até que ela tem que lidar com os adoráveis filhos de Sasuke e Sakura e explicar o que é o amor numa versão 'for kids' [Tsunade] [comedia]


**Disclamer:**_Infelizmente, Naruto & Cia não me pertencem – caso contrário, as kunoichis dariam um show nos shinobis._

_Tsunade nunca pensou que seria tão difícil responder uma simples pergunta... até que ela tem que lidar com os adoráveis filhos de Sasuke e Sakura e explicar o que é o amor numa versão 'for kids' Tsunade comedia_

**_O QUE É O AMOR... VERSAO PARA MENORES DE 7 ANOS_**

Aos que não me conhecem, meu nome é Tsunade, muito prazer. Por anos fui a Godaime de Konoha, mas desde que o hiper-ativo Naruto tornou-se o Rokudame, tento curtir em paz minha merecida aposentadoria.

Hoje eu deveria almoçar com a Sakura-chan, que ainda não apareceu - provavelmente por causa de alguma emergência no hospital -, mas acabo sendo surpreendida pelo som passos e vozes infantis próximos a mim.

**_"Tsunade-baa-chan!"_**

A dona dessa vozinha animada é uma garotinha clara, de cabelos roxos presos em duas Marias-chiquinhas, olhos verdes e tão sorridente quanto minha antiga pupila. Atrás dela, um menino com as mesmas características físicas, mas com os cabelos curtos levemente despenteados, olhos verde-musgo e uma postura irritantemente prepotente.

Kaori e Yuki são os filhos gêmeos de Sakura e Sasuke e estão com cerca de sete anos - e como por ironia do destino, apesar de serem gêmeos idênticos eles são como pólos **opostos** de um mesmo imã.

Kaori age pelos desejos do **coração,**enquanto Yuki dificilmente externa alguma **emoção.**  
**_"Olá, crianças, a mãe de vocês está atrasada.". _**É impossível resistir ao abraço caloroso de Kaori, assim como é impossível ignorar o olhar semi-estreitado de Yuki.

_'Esse menino vai aprontar alguma' _penso pouco antes dele confirmar minhas suspeitas.

**_"O que é o amor, Tsunade-sama?"_**Ao ouvir uma pergunta tão inusitada, não pude evitar de encarar o seu autor, sentindo-me confusa.

Maldito seja esse sorrisinho cínico e o jeito Uchiha desse pirralho.

**_"Oh, está apaixonado, Yuki-chan?" _**Sorrio vitoriosa ao assistir a ironia ceder lugar à irritação no rosto do mini-Sasuke à minha frente.

**_"Hn. Claro que não. Estou fazendo uma pesquisa"_**

**_"Pesquisa?". _**Vejo Kaori confirmar enquanto Yuki continua o interrogatório.

**_"Verdade que o amor faz as pessoas fazerem coisas que não fariam normalmente?", _**o peste me pergunta com ares de segundas intenções.

**_"Sim, Yuki, verdade"._**

**_"Por isso que a senhora aceitou ser a Godaime? Rokudame-sama disse que este era o sonho do seu noivo e seu irmão, e não o seu."._**

**_"..."_**

**_"Isso é verdade?"_**

**_"Sim é!" _**Sibilo, fazendo Yuki sorrir, vitorioso.

**_"Verdade que as pessoas mudam quando se apaixonam, Tsunade-Baa-chan?" _**Kaori pergunta, impedindo-me de esfolar vivo seu 'adorável' irmão.

**_"Ás vezes sim, algumas pessoas mudam bastante quando estão apaixonadas.", _**respondi pensando em algum exemplo

**_"Mudam como? Ficam como o Lee-san? Rokudame-sama disse que Lee-san sempre foi apaixonado pela Kaa-san"._**

Ouço Yuki resmungar um **_"Ew"._**

**_"Sabe, querida... Lee-san sempre foi... animado. Talvez não seja um bom exemplo. Bem, já notaram como Hinata-chan fica mais tímida quando conversa com o Rokudame?"_**

**_"Ah sim". _**Sorrio ao ver rosto de Kaori iluminar-se, mas meu alívio desaparece quando ela conclui seu comentário: **_"É por isso que o ero-sennin-sama age estranho quando vê uma senhorita bonita?"_**

**_"Er... crianças... esqueçam Jirayia-sama, ele é um exemplo ainda pior que Lee-san."_**Sinto vontade de bater em Naruto por contaminar o vocabulário dessas crianças essas... Expressões pouco polidas e em Jiraya não se comportar perto delas.

"**_E como alguém apaixonado se declara?"_**

**_"Algumas pessoas são diretas, Kaori-chan, mas outras tentam fazer a pessoa perceber que ela é especial primeiro. Às vezes com presentes, outras fingindo uma antipatia, mas... não existe uma regra.", _**respondo e ela volta refletir sobre algo.

**_"Adultos são complicados" _**Yuki suspira, estreitando-me o olhar. Aff... eu vou...

**_"Tsunade-baa-chan?"._**

Salvo de novo, Yuki-chan. Agradeça a sua irmã.

**_"Sim, querida?"._**

**_"Será que a kaa-san ama o Rokudame-sama?" _**Kaori pergunta inocentemente.

**_"Por que você acha isso?", _**indago, curiosa.

"**_É que a kaa-san vive batendo no Rokudame-sama... Será que está tentando chamar atenção?"_**

**_"..."._**

**_"Tsc",_**Ouço Yuki resmungar novamente, percebendo que ele está se afastando.

"**_Aonde você vai Yuki-chan?"._**

**_"Escrever minha tese"._**

**_"Tese?" _**E desde quando crianças de sete anos têm teses? O que há com essa juventude?

"**_Sim, minha tese é que o amor é uma doença que atinge adolescentes e adultos e causa delírios, alucinações e distúrbios neurológicos incuráveis."_**

Ele pode ser irritante, mas tem uma tese **lógica **– que seria perfeita, se não fosse por um detalhe.

**_"Hum... talvez. Mas você errou num ponto vital dessa tese, Yuki-chan_**", sorrio, irônica.

"**_Qual?", _**O garoto parou, encarando-me com deboche e desafiando-me a justificar o comentário.

**_"Se o amor fosse uma doença, não seria considerado uma doença neurológica e sim uma doença do coração_**

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Ok, ok..._

_Mais uma fic p desafio relâmpago do Mundo dos fics! Pobre Tsunade, acho que ela quase cogitou voltar a ser a Godaime depois dessa conversinha inocente com os filhos de Sasuke e Sakura._

_**Kaori** é um nome que significa algo como 'menina bonita' e **Yuki** significa 'Neve'._

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado, eu tenho um apreço especial pela 'meiguice' do Yuki._

_Quanto ao desafio, as regras eram escrever uma fic usando a musica '**What's love got to do with it", **numa narração em primeira pessoa e com as palavras** - Coração, lógica, opostos, emoção.**_

**_O mínimo eram de 450 palavras e o Máximo de 700 palavras (em cima xd)_**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

**Kissus**

**Artis**


End file.
